


Blind Spot

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-06-22
Updated: 2007-06-22
Packaged: 2018-02-05 06:36:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1808905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>No spoilers.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Blind Spot

**Author's Note:**

> No spoilers.

Title: Blind Spot  
Author: [](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/profile)[**alisanne**](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/)  
Rating: G  
Word count: 100  
Characters/pairings: Harry Potter/Draco Malfoy  
Written for [](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/dracoharry100/profile)[**dracoharry100**](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/dracoharry100/)'s challenge: #29: Blues.  
Disclaimer: The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.  
Beta: [](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/profile)[**sevfan**](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/)  
Authors Notes: No spoilers.

  
~

Blind Spot

~

“What is this?” Draco asked.

“Just watch,” Harry said.

By the end of the performance Draco was laughing uproariously.

“Did you enjoy it?” Harry asked.

Draco nodded. “Very funny,” he said. His eyes widened as one of the performers walked by.

“Harry...he’s really blue,” he hissed.

Harry grinned. “The Blue Man Group uses paint to simulate blue skin,” he said.

“Why?”

“It’s their commentary on racism and social injustice,” Harry explained. “If they are all blue then we don’t see black or white when we look at them.”

Draco shook his head. “Racism? Muggles are so weird.”

Harry sighed.

~


End file.
